Two Faces
by IsisLes5
Summary: Inspirado en el libro el Conde de Montecristo. Rachel y Noah tienen la vida perfecta, se aman y unirán sus vidas para siempre, pero un mes antes de que eso ocurra alguien con fuego cambiara y destruirá todo. Cuatro años después todo cambiara de nuevo.


Se que deberia estar terminando mis otros fics, pero realmente queria subir esto.

Glee no me pertenece.

* * *

1

SUEÑOS SOLO SUEÑOS

Una mujer vestida formalmente sale por una puerta, donde le asiente a un guardia- Buenas noches, Raul- le dijo sonriendo

Buenas noches, señorita Berry- le dijo este sonriéndole de vuelta y ella le levanta las cejas- Señorita Rachel-

Asi esta mejor- le dijo ella y sigue su camino hacia los estacionamientos, con su bolso colgado de su brazo, su celular y llaves en su mano, aprieta un botón en el llavero de sus llaves al llegar cerca de una camioneta

Y se escucha un sonido, asi que ella abre la puerta del conductor de la camioneta, se sube a esta, cierra la puerta, pone el seguro en esta, mete su bolso debajo de su asiento, pone su celular a un lado, e inserta la llave en el encendido de la camioneta

Llamar a Noah- dijo e inmediatamente encendio la camioneta, sacándola del lugar donde esta estacionada, mientras su celular llama, la camioneta sube por una cuesta del estacionamiento hasta llegar a la superficie e internarse en el trafico

_Hey baby_- dijo una voz masculina de pronto desde el celular- _Ya termino tu junta_-

Asi es, Noah- contesto Rachel conduciendo con una sonrisa- Y afortunadamente todo salió bien, asi que a lo mejor podras hacerle los cambios que querías al club-

_Genial_- dijo Noah emocionado del otro lado- _Entonces ya vienes a casa_- pregunto

Yep, ya voy en camino- confirmo Rachel- Tu ya estas ahí- pregunto

_Yeah, ya estoy en casa_- contesto Noah- _De hecho acabo de salir de la ducha_-

Dejame adivinar Sam, Mike y tu fueron al gimnasio- le dijo divertida

_Cerca, preciosa, solo Sam y yo_- le dijo Noah- _Mike por fin decidió ir a hablar con Tina_-

Entonces habrá reconciliación- dijo esperanzada Rachel

_Habra que esperar…pero en fin, a cuanto estas_- le pregunto Noah

A unos treinta minutos- le contesto- Y como ya estas listo, me vas a tener que esperar un poco-

_Eso significa como una hora_- se quejo el

NOAH-

_Rach, no grites mi nombre asi_- le pidio Noah- _Ya sabes lo que eso me hace_- le recordó pícaramente, haciéndola rolar los ojos- _Ademas que tienes que guardar tu voz para la noche_-

Jamas quitas tu cabeza de ahí, cierto- le dijo Rachel

_No cuando se trata de mi sexy chica_- aseguro Noah

Tu chica- repitió Rachel

_No olvides sexy_- le dijo Noah- _Y si eres mi chica, mi mujer, mi novia…mi prometida_- añadio, lo que hace que ella sonria

Y en un mes, tu esposa- le recordó Rachel- Ya no puedo esperar- añadio emocionada

_Igual aquí, preciosa_- le aseguro Noah- _No crees que habrá problema con los inversionistas con las fechas, cierto_-

Lo estuve viendo ahora y no, no habrá ninguno- aseguro Rachel

_Genial…porque como salió este acuerdo de ultimo minuto_- añadio Noah

Lo se, pero te aseguro Noah que nada arruinara nuestro dia o los cercanos a este- le aseguro Rachel

_Excepto la estúpida semana que tenemos que estar separados_- se quejo Noah

Lo se, pero se lo prometimos a tu mama y a mis papas, que por tradición lo haríamos- le recordó Rachel

_Es una horrible y pésima tradición_- se quejo Noah

Y concuerdo- le aseguro Rachel- Pero solo sera una semana…y además piensa en lo genial y perfecto que sera cuando volvamos a estar juntos-

_Yeah_- concedió Noah- _Y preparate Rachel Berry, porque no te dejare estar lejos de mi nunca mas_- le aseguro

Creeme Noah Puckerman, estoy preparada para hacerte cumplir tu palabra- le aseguro Rachel- Te amo-

_Y yo a ti, Rach_- le aseguro Noah- _Por siempre, te amare preciosa_-

Eres tan tierno- le dijo Rachel con una enorme sonrisa deteniendo su camioneta en una luz roja

Solo contigo- aseguro Noah

Y con Sarah y Beth- corrigio Rachel

_Y con Sarah y Beth_- confirmo Noah- _Ok, a cuanto estas_-

20, creo- contesto Rachel mirando a su alrededor- Hay bastante trafico-

_Es tarde_-

Yeah, tratare de apresurarme…-

_No…conduce con cuidado_- le pidió Noah- _Te quiero en una pieza en mis brazos preciosa_-

Tendre cuidado- aseguro Rachel sonriendo

_Ok, te veo aquí en casa, entonces_- le dijo Noah

Ahí estare- aseguro Rachel- Te amo-

_Tambien te amo_- y con eso ambos colgaron, dejando a Rachel aun conduciendo en el tráfico…

Mientras que Noah Puckerman, mas conocido como Puck por sus amigos, deja su teléfono encima de la cama con una sonrisa, y vuelve al baño del departamento que comparte con su novia de tres años Rachel Berry, a terminar de arreglarse para la cita que ambos tienen…

Rachel y Noah se conocieron hace cuatro años en un bar…Rachel había ido a este con su prima, Santana Lopez, quien de inmediato congenio con un rubio con una exagerada boca, pero sexy a la mierda, como Santana expreso, llamado Sam Evans, mientras ambos bailaban, Rachel se tomaba un trago en la barra, alejando a los idiotas que se le acercaban, hasta que uno de esos idiotas resulto ser Puck, asi se presento el, la exaspero tanto con sus comentarios coquetos, que termino arrojándole un trago encima

Santana que si bien estaba muy metida bailando con Sam, vio todo, porque jamás dejaría desprotegida a su prima y hermana, y por supuesto corrió en su auxilio con Sam siguiéndola, para descubrir finalmente, que Puck, era uno de los mejores amigos de Sam

Finalmente Santana se llevo a Rachel del bar, que miraba con cara asesina a Puck, que le devolvía la misma mirada a Rachel, mientras era arrastrado por Sam afuera…aunque claro esta, Sam y Santana intercambiaron números telefónicos, pero ninguno tuvo que esperar mucho para volverse a ver, porque al dia siguiente, ambas en una reunión se encontraron con ambos chicos, y otros dos mas

Resulta que Rachel es la hija de Leroy y Hiram Berry, grandes empresarios en la industria de la música, que crearon la disquera "BStars" para asi impulsar la carrera de jóvenes aspirantes a la música, en especial de su amiga y madre de sus hijos, Shelby Corcoran, aunque finalmente terminaron impulsando la carrera de uno de sus hijos

Leroy Berry conoció a Shelby Corcoran, se volvieron amigos, en una noche de borrachera, tuvieron relaciones, y cuando dicen que solo se necesita una vez, pues no mienten, Shelby termino embarazada, no de uno, sino que de dos bebes…

Mientras vivían el embarazo, Leroy conoció a Hiram de quien se enamoro, y apoyado por Shelby, ya que ella no lo amaba, se caso con el, por lo que al nacer los bebes, Blaine Anderson y Rachel Ann, los tres los cuidaron juntos como una gran familia…con los dos niños, Shelby decidió que tener una carrera musical ya no era lo que soñaba, asi que en vez de iniciar una decidió preparar a nuevos artistas

Los niños, empezaron a demostrar dotes artísticos desde pequeños, pero a los 10 años Rachel fue diagnosticada con asma crónica, por lo que una carrera en el mundo artístico para ella quedo tristemente descartada a pesar de su talento, pero no asi para su hermano Blaine, que apoyado y empujado severamente por su hermana, empezo su carrera musical a la edad de 18 años, lo que disparo la disquera "BStars", como una de las mejores en todo Nueva York

Mientras que Noah, que vivía en un pueblo de Lima, en Ohio, con su madre y su hermana, pues su padre los abandono, desde niño su amor por la música, lo hizo soñar con hacer una carrera en ese mundo, por ello junto a sus mejores amigos, Sam Evans, que quería estudiar negocios y Mike Chang, que quería ser bailarin profesional, y animados por un ansioso maestro Wiliam Schuester, viajaron a Nueva York para estudiar y perfeccionarse, y crearon un pequeño negocio para impulsar la carrera de música de una gran amiga de todos, Mercedes Jones, con Schue a la cabeza, por ello y despues de terminar de estudiar, empezaron a hacer todo lo posible por entrar al mundo de la música, hasta lograr llegar a tener conversaciones con "BStars", y a la reunión, donde Rachel, Santana, Sam y Puck se reencontraron

Las ideas de Puck, en especial les gustaron a Leroy y Hiram, por lo que finalmente Schue, Sam, Puck y Mike, empezaron a formar parte de la disquera, para asi hacerle un disco a Mercedes, con el éxito de esta nueva estrella, Leroy decidió hacerlos socios…lo que en un principio fue repelido por Rachel, por su mala relacion con Puck, que a pesar de trabajar juntos, ambos por un tiempo no lograban llevarse bien, lo que para sus amigos, era solo coqueteo de parte de ambos

Finalmente, de tanto coqueteo, o peleas para ambos, se cansaron todos, y sus amigos, Santana, que es la abogada de la disquera y Tina Cohen Chang, fotografa profesional, que Rachel y Santana conocieron en la universidad, amiga de ambas, que también trabaja en la disquera, junto a Sam y Mike, los pusieron en una cita a ciegas, donde ambos llegaron a un arreglo…desde ahí todo empezo a escalar entre ellos, se volvieron amigos, a salir juntos, cita tras cita se empezaron a conocer, hasta que se besaron…y todo fue historia y amor entre ellos…

Puck sonríe en el espejo…_solo queda un mes…_la puerta del departamento suena, confundido va hacia esta, mira por el ojo, sorprendido de ver a la persona tras la puerta, se encoge de hombros y la abre- Hey hombre- saludo

Hey- lo saludaron- Puedo pasar-

Claro- contesto Puck haciendo pasar a la persona- Que haces aquí- y la persona le muestra una carpeta- Me trajiste trabajo-

No exactamente- le contestaron- Puedes revisarlo despues- aseguraron extendiéndole la carpeta

Bien, entonces porque estas aquí- pregunto Puck confundido tomando la carpeta, y la persona le toma el brazo y lo atrae hacia el, y Puck abre mucho los ojos, porque sintio un fuerte dolor en su abdomen- Que…mierda- y lo sueltan, Puck se mira el abdomen, tiene un cuchillo, se lo saca, cayendo sobre sus rodillas, su vista se empieza a nublar y siente un pie en su pecho que lo tira al suelo por completo- Porque…- susurro

Realmente creías que ibas lograr ser feliz Puck- le dijo la persona acercándosele- O que te lo mereces- pauso- No, Puck-

Eres…-

Mi amigo ibas a decir- lo interrumpió la persona- No, jamás fuimos amigos, siempre te metiste en todo lo que sucedia en mi vida…siendo el héroe de todos…pero no mas- pauso- Ademas te metiste con lo que es mio-

Tuyo…-

Rachel…el imperio de los Berry- siguio la persona moviéndose alrededor del departamento, mientras Puck siente como su cuerpo pierde energía, y el dolor punzante de la cuchillada- Yo los vi primero Puck…son mios…pero tu tenias que meterte en medio…asi que te voy a sacar de la manera mas fácil…-

Eres un maldito- siseo Puck- No ganaras…-

Claro que ganare, Puck- aseguro la persona acercándosele- Que no ves que ya estoy ganando…te estas muriendo- añadio poniendo su mano en la herida, haciendo que Puck se queje, la persona se rie- Rachel estará triste es inevitable…pero ahí estare yo, sere su hombro para llorar…luego sera mia, haremos un heredero, y todo su dinero sera mio…sere millonario-

Puck se rie bajito- Rach…jamás te amara- susurro sonriendo- No lo hara…-

Di lo que quieras…finalmente te estas muriendo- dijo la persona encogiéndose de hombros, se aleja de Puck, toma la carpeta y se la tira encima- En esa carpeta hay información que puede incriminarme en algo, para asegurarme de eliminarte y lo que contiene, rocie el departamento con gasolina- con eso abre la puerta, Puck lo observa, escucha el ruido de un encendedor, ve una llama- Pudrete en el infierno, Noah- siseo y tira el encededor dentro del departamento, que se empieza a llenar de llamaradas, la puerta se cierra

Puck mira la puerta y mira el techo, esta perdiendo la conciencia- Rach- susurro…_te amo, preciosa…_con eso todo se le va a negro…

Rachel dobla con su camioneta en la esquina hacia la calle en la que esta el edificio en el que vive con Noah, cuando unos pocos metros, debe detenerse, porque esta lleno de carros de bomberos, que estan concentrados, se da cuenta en su edificio, asi que tomando su celular, se baja rápidamente de la camioneta, y corre hacia el edificio, se da cuenta que es su departamento el que esta en llamas

Oh por dios- exclamo aterrada y trata de correr hacia adentro, cuando un bombero le sale al paso

Lo siento, señorita pero no puedo dejarla seguir avanzando- le dijo serio

Pero ese es mi departamento- se quejo ella apuntando el departamento en llamas- Mi prometido esta en el, acabo de hablar con el-

Lo siento, pero igualmente no la puedo dejar entrar- le dijo serio el bombero- Todo el edificio esta en llamas, y estamos evacuándolo, asi que puede ser que su prometido ya haya salido-

Tiene razón- concedió Rachel, sintiendo aun terror- Lo llamare, quizás salió- y toma su celular

RACHEL- grito de pronto alguien su nombre y ella sigue la voz

Finn- dijo viendo al chico acercándosele, y el la observa

Estas bien- le pregunto preocupado y ella asiente

Lo estoy- aseguro

Que bueno- dijo aliviado Finn

Que haces aquí-

Vine a mostrarle a Puck algo, cuando vi el incendio, tu estas bien-

Lo estoy- aseguro Rachel nuevamente- Acabo de llegar, pero Noah estaba ya en el departamento, hable con el hace un rato…el bombero me dijo que quizás salió, lo llamare-

Buena idea- concordo Finn, y Rachel busca el numero de su prometido en su celular, marca el numero, espera que conteste

Vamos Noah- murmuro mirando el edificio en llamas- Por favor contesta- rogo- Por favor Noah…no me hagas esto…-

Tranquila Rachel- le pidió Finn poniendo sus manos en los hombros de la chica- De seguro Puck esta bien-

Y porque no me contesta- se quejo Rachel aterrada sin mirarlo aun con su celular en su oído- Vamos Noah…- rogo desesperada- No contesta- siseo y corre hacia un bombero- MI PROMETIDO NO ME CONTESTA- le grito y el la mira

Señorita…- pero el bombero no termina de hablar, porque una explosión se produce estremeciendo todo, y Rachel mira el edificio

No- murmuro negando con la cabeza- NOAH- grito y va a correr hacia el edificio, pero Finn la toma de la cintura, para evitarlo, mientras ella patelea y grita por Noah…

Una hora despues, Rachel esta sentada en la orilla de la acera con lagrimas aun corriéndole por sus mejillas, con su teléfono en su oído- _El numero que usted marca esta apagado o se encuentra fuera de servicio, por favor intente mas tarde-_ le dice en su oído la operadora

Rachel- le hablo Finn acuclillándose frente a ella- Rachel-

Noah, aun no me contesta- susurro ella

Señorita Berry- llamo otra voz y ella mira hacia arriba al hombre, Finn se levanta- Lamento informarle que todo parece indicar que el incendio inicio en el departamento numero 707, que esta a su nombre-

Oh por dios- exclamo Rachel ocultando su cara en sus manos

Encontraron a alguien en este- pregunto Finn y el bombero lo mira

Me temo que el fuego lo consumio todo- contesto este

RACHEL- grito una voz femenina de pronto

SAN- grito Rachel, y Santana Lopez llega corriendo a abrazar a su prima, seguida por Sam Evans

Oh por dios- dijo esta al verla- Estas bien- y Rachel asiente

Pero Noah…- susurro Rachel sollozando- Noah estaba en el departamento, San…y no me contesta-

Rach- susurro Santana con los ojos llorosos

Nos vamos a casar, San…en un mes- añadio Rachel llorando a full ahora en los brazos de Santana, mientras que Sam habla con el bombero para saber que sucedió…

Dentro los dias que siguen, los peritajes en el departamento se realizan, se declara a Noah Aaron Puckerman como desaparecido, hasta que se confirma que estuvo en el departamento al momento del incendio, pues se encuentran sus rastros biológicos, pero no su cuerpo, porque el fuego lo consumio…

Dos semanas despues del incendio, Noah Aaron Puckerman es declarado muerto…

4 años despues…

Por una gran ventana se ve sentada, no otra que Rachel, tras un escritorio en una oficina, leyendo unos papeles, mientras juega con un lápiz en su mano, cuando de pronto se detiene porque algo capta su mirada, un portarretrato y sonríe, luego nerviosa mira hacia la puerta, deja el lápiz a un lado, se mueve en su silla, para ver las gavetas de su escritorio, abre la primera, de la que extrae una llave y la cierra

Luego pone la llave en la ultima gaveta, la gira y la abre, y extrae un papel, una fotografía, de ella, con alguien que la abraza por atrás, con una enorme sonrisa

Ya van cuatro años- susurro- Y cada dia te extraño mas- añadio pasando su dedo por la cara de la persona que la abraza en la fotografía- Mi Noah- la mira con tristeza

De pronto su teléfono suena, haciéndola saltar, guarda la fotografía rápidamente y cierra la gaveta, guarda la llave de esta donde estaba antes, contesta el teléfono- Si, Monica- dijo

El señor Hudson la esta esperando-

Ok, ya salgo- informo Rachel cuelga el teléfono, mira su mano, el anillo de compromiso que tiene en el- Estoy segura que querrías que siguiera adelante…y ojala fuera fácil…pero despues de cuatro años, creo que es hora…- se levanta, toma su bolso del perchero que tiene en su oficina, abre la puerta- Lamento la demora- se disculpo al salir

Esta bien- le aseguro Finn sonriéndole- Lista, porque Tina ya nos esta esperando-

Naci lista- le dijo Rachel- Asi que no hagamos mas esperar a T- añadio, el le extiende su mano, que ella toma y mira a su secretaria- Monica ya sabes cualquier cosa a mi celular- y la chica asiente, ambos se empiezan a alejar…

En otro lugar, una semana despues, por un pasillo una rubia mujer en minifalda camina con un diario en la mano, abre una puerta, que da a una gran oficina, se acerca a un escritorio, donde deja el diario frente a un hombre de gafas sentado tras este, que lo observa

Sera en cuatro meses- dijo la mujer

Asi te informaron- pregunto el hombre de gafas

Si- confirmo la mujer- Se lo muestro- pregunto

Espera- contesto el hombre de gafas toma su teléfono, marca algo y espera con el en su oído- Vio la noticia-

_Asi es_- confirmaron del otro lado

Tenemos cuatro meses- añadio el hombre de gafas, mientras la rubia mujer lo observa

_Entonces tenemos que empezar ya_- le dijeron del otro lado- _Muestraselo a el…le darán un incentivo final_-

Esta segura-

_Jamas he estado mas segura en mi vida_-

Bien- entendió el hombre de gafas y mira a la mujer rubia frente a el- Muestraselo- ordeno, la mujer asiente toma el diario, sale de la oficina, camina por el mismo pasillo, hasta una puerta, que abre, revelando una escalera, la baja, hasta llegar a un espacioso lugar, donde se ve la espalda de un hombre sentado en un sillón

Ella se le acerca, sus tacos suenan, lo que hace que el hombre la mire- Te traje algo, que tal vez te interese- le dijo

Que- pregunto este y ella le extiende el diario en sus manos, el lo toma, tensándose al ver la fotografia que hay en este- Porque me traes esto-

Lee la reseña- le dijo la rubia mujer, y el lo hace

"_La familia Hudson y Berry, se complacen en anunciar el compromiso de sus hijos, Finn Christopher y Rachel Ann"_

El hombre aprieta el periódico y lo lanza lejos- LARGATE- le grito a la mujer que asiente, se va, dejando al hombre tenso y molesto…

_Reacciono tal como lo esperaba_-

Que significa eso- pregunto el hombre de gafas aun al teléfono, mirando por la pantalla de su computadora al hombre

_Que esta listo para el trabajo_-

Podria arruinarlo- refuto el hombre de gafas

_No lo hara, Arthur…prepara todo…la fase A tiene dos partes, las recuerdas_-

Si- confirmo Arthur

_Bien, porque hoy…inicia la primera parte_-…

CONTINUARA…


End file.
